Noxsim Part 1 Aio
by Noxsim
Summary: A new nobody has appeared and he has some powerful technologies at his disposal. Will he help Miana turn the tides of war? Part one of the Noxsim saga. Also includes Gundam content. First fanfic. Rated M.
1. Prologue

Noxsim Part 1

Prologue

In which we learn of a nefarious unnamed plot. And the people behind it.

The room was dark, lit only by a single candle sitting in the middle of a large circular table shaped to resemble a clockwork gear. At the table sat three people, each flanked by a pair of guards, but one stood out among the rest. He was a large man at the sides but not at the ends, his features were masked by the darkness around him. He sat at the largest and grandest of the chairs, its body carved with intricate patterns of soldiers in combat surrounded by giant machinations of metal and steam, and as it sat there the figures moved about of their own accord. This man was obviously the leader. He spoke.

"All is going according to my plan, our enemies are becoming weak and soon we will control everything."

"But what about this nuisance 'Jia-cow-mow'. He seems to be catching on to our scheme." Said another man. This one spoke with an Arabian accent and boasted four arms and a girth to rival the first man's. His skin was blue and traced with intricate patterns, and the top of his head was on fire.

"But nothing Sawu! Giacomo is naught but a fly compared to our might. And if he gets too annoying I will crush him under my boot." At this the first man leaned forward to emphasize his point. As he did the light from the candle caught his face for the briefest of moments and his features became clear. He looked to be no more than forty but what little hair he had was grey. He had a moustache that ended just short of his ears. He wore a coat of sapphire blue which was adorned with medals and other trinkets of war. Once he was sure that everyone had gotten his point he sat back down again. "Now, how soon can we mobilize our troops?"

"As soon as you are ready, my Doge." Said Sawu.

"Our followers are ready to convert all who are willing..." said the third man. He was dressed in the robes of a priest, his eyes were glowing and he seemed to be in some sort of trance. "...and to smite those who are not!" he finished.

"Then we shall move our troops immediately, return to your empires and instruct your armies to move out. That is all." Commanded the Doge. And with that the other two men left the room and boarded their respective transports, Sawu left in a swirling wind and the priest left in a floating shrine.

Once the Doge was sure he wasn't being spied on, he pulled a small device from his pocket and turned it on. A figure was projected in to empty space in front of the Doge and began to speak.

"Is everything going according to plan." The figure said. This man was wearing a cloak with a hood that hid all of his body and had two spheres orbiting around him. One was a bright as the sun itself while the other was so dark that any light seemed to fall into it. Yet as they revolved the bright sphere did not even cut though the darkness that concealed the unnamed figure's face.

"Yes sir. As you instructed." Replied the Doge.

"Good. If all goes well I might grant you your wish."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

And with that the mysterious figure disappeared.

**How was that for a prologue. I know it's short but i will make up for it in the next chapter. Please review as i could use some constructive criticism. Flames are welcome as it will help me sort out the trolls from the nice people.**


	2. Emergence

**Here's the first chapter and as promised it's a lot longer than the prologue. Enjoy.**

**Noxsim Part 1**

**Chapter 1: Emergence**

**In which the main protagonists are revealed and the journey begins**

_Noxsim's POV:_

Darkness. That is all I see. That is all I have ever seen. Even when I open my eyes. Darkness. Every so often I remember something. Memories that don't belong to me. Memories of people I do not know. Memories of places I have never been to. But they are my memories. That still does not make any sense to me. Even though I have been thinking on it forever. Forever as I fall. Fall through this endless darkness. Memories...

_Giacomo's POV:_

My name is Giacomo and although I try not to admit it, I am the greatest engineer in all of Miana. I had just finished showing my brother the latest designs for a new invention and was heading back to my workshop when I saw it. A swirling black vortex, floating in the air above the workbench. I had just grabbed my scope so I could take a reading when something dropped through it in a flurry of white cloth landing in a heap on the workbench. I glanced up to see the vortex close leaving no trace it had ever been there except for the mysterious bundle of cloth that was now moving about. I walked forward to examine it in more detail and was taken aback by what I saw.

_Noxsim's POV:_

I had landed on something hard and very uncomfortable, I opened my eyes only to shut them again quickly. There was light, very bright light. Why was there light? What was I lying on? I opened my eyes again, just a bit, so I could get accustomed to the light. I had been in the dark for so long. I looked around. I was in some sort of workshop, lying of a table. How did I know that? I sat up for the first time, ever. I reached out my hand feeling the objects on the table, memorising what they felt like, rough, smooth, hot, cold, it was all new. I sniffed the air, oil, metal, smoke, sweat. I listened carefully, grinding, clashing, sparking. It was then I noticed the other person in the room. He was standing there, a look of surprise painted across his features. He was tall and had brown hair, he wore a leather jacket with a gear stitched on the front. I noticed the strange device he had in his hand. Not good.

_Giacomo's POV:_

He just sat there, taking in everything around him like it was the first time he had ever seen anything, period. There was something about him, it was like he just didn't fit in, I couldn't put my finger on it. His clothes didn't look like they were from around here. He was wearing a white pair of jeans and a black button-down shirt, a white tweed jacket over that and a white tie with a white trench coat to complete the ensemble, he even had white shoes. He had very pale skin like he had never seen sunlight and his messy hair was white like it was made of snow. But the strangest thing was, even though he was wearing all this white, it wasn't blinding. It was as if he had no light in him. Yet more evidence that he was not of this world. I decided now would probably be the best time to try and get his attention.

"Ahem" I coughed. His head snapped round at the sound. It was then that I noticed his face. It was still, almost like a mask, it portrayed no emotion. I couldn't tell what he was thinking as he sat there, staring. Very slowly, he slid of the table on the opposite side, like he was avoiding me. I guess I was wrong about it being the best time.

_Noxsim's POV:_

I ran. Fast as I could. Out the door and into the hallway. I had no idea where I was but it was better than that endless void I was in before. I passed rooms full of people working on giant machines and clockwork creatures. Everywhere I looked, gears, pipes, steam. As I ran I looked though the memories, searching for a clue as to where I was. Nothing, not a hint. Where was I.

I had just rounded a corner when I was confronted by a man dressed in some rather regal looking armour. In fact, he bore quite the resemblance to the other man back in that workshop.

"Wait!" I turned to see the man with the gear jacket coming towards me. I made a move to start running again.

"Brother, stop him!" he shouted to the armoured man who I had sidestepped around. He tried to grab me but I dodged and ran down the hall full tilt. I didn't stop to look into rooms this time, I was too busy saving my arse. The passage opened up into a large hall with pillars on either side and up ahead, the main entrance. I was half way there when the door opened and a balding old man with a mechanical right leg and a rifle raised came through the door. Oh bugger.

_Giacomo's POV:_

"Who was that boy, Giacomo?" my brother asked as we ran to catch up.

"I...*gasp* don't know,*gasp* Petruzzio." I panted as I struggled to keep up. I have no idea how my brother could run so fast in all that armour. "He just *pant* appeared in *wheeze* my workshop."

"He could be a spy sent by The Doge. We should press him for information."

"I don't think we're gonna get that chance." I said as I noticed Carlini with his rifle raised.

_Noxsim's POV_

Time seemed to slow down as the old man squeezed the trigger. I saw the muzzle flash, I heard the crack of the rifle, I saw the bullet coming towards me. It felt like I was underwater as I dived to my side. I was quick but not enough. I could not do anything as I saw the bullet puncture my left sleeve, strait in to my wrist. Time went back to normal as I took cover behind a pillar and lifted my sleeve to examine my arm.

_Giacomo's POV:_

I saw the boy's arm jerk back as he was hit by Carllini's shot and he dived behind a pillar.

"Carlini, hold your fire! I want that spy alive." Shouted Petruzzio.

"Relax my lord, I was only trying to wound him." Carlini replied. "Anyway, the only way out is this door behind me and he doesn't have a weapon. He ain't getting out."

"About *gasp* that..." I panted as the wall exploded behind us.

_Noxsim's POV:_

As I rolled up my sleeve the bullet fell out and dropped to the floor. It was weird, the bullet had mushroomed but there was no blood anywhere. I examined my wrist for a bullet hole that was not there. In its place was a small white shield with a black outline. It had a long flat headed point at one end and two short strait spikes at the other. It had two fins close to the spikes and a vertical gold bar in the middle. On the gold bar, inscribed in vertical letters, was the word 'DAMNED'.

'Well, it deflected the bullet well.' I thought. 'But it is too small.' As soon as I had thought that, the shield flipped around so that the long point was pointing towards my hand and the spikes were pointing towards my elbow. It then grew, it grew big enough to hide my entire body behind. 'Great, all I need now is a weapon to get past that old guy.' Once again my though summoned a reaction from the shield, this time a rifle materialised in my hand. It looked much like the old man's rifle but with a hand guard and a scope with a front end but not a back. I blinked, and for a split second I saw an image of the spot on the floor where the rifle was pointing. I closed my eyes and moved the gun a bit. Sure enough, the picture moved with it. I wondered what type of gun it was and examined the side. Engraved on the stock were the words 'Portable Automatic Magnetic Accelerator Cannon'. 'Interesting.' I thought. 'Time to get out of here.'

I closed my eyes and pointed my gun round the pillar. I saw the old man was distracted by the two brothers from earlier. They seemed to be talking about what to do with me. They will not have a choice. I decided against killing them as I would probably have an entire army on my arse if I did, so I aimed at the wall behind them and pulled the trigger.

_Giacomo's POV:_

The three of us got up covered in dust and pieces of rubble from the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Petruzzio asked.

"I don't know, it was like he fired a cannon at us. He couldn't have concealed something that big from us." Carlini answered.

"Maybe The Doge created some new gun. Giacomo, what do you think?" He asked but I didn't answer. I was too busy running.

_Noxsim's POV:_

I had a straight shot at the exit. Nothing was stopping me now. Except for the man with the gear jacket blocking my way, arms raised. I aimed the gun at him. Get out of my way.

"Don't shoot! I just want to talk." He said.

"Giacomo, what are you doing?" The armoured man shouted.

"If he wanted to kill us he would've already done it by now." He answered. He turned back to me. "Can you understand me?" I nodded. "What is your name?" I did not reply. I did not know the answer. "Do you work for The Doge?" The 'what', who was he talking about? I decided to shake my head. "That's good. Are you from around here?" I shook my head. "Do you know where you are?" Another head shake. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. Can you put your gun down?" I thought my gun away instead and it disappeared in a flash of light, the shield shrank back down again. Giacomo just stood there for a second, mouth open, before regaining his composure and putting his arms down. "What is your name?" He asked. I thought on this awhile. I found a memory of me looking at myself in the mirror but I looked different. That 'me' was wearing clothes that were a exact negative of the ones I had on now. Even his hair was negative to mine. I also remembered his name and did a quick anagram in my head.

"...Noxsim." I finally replied.

**Hope that wasn't too confusing. Anyway, like I said, there's some Gundam things in here but with modified technology. And anyone who is curios, the shield is from the Saviour model but has been modified so it's now the Damned model.**


	3. Introductions

**Sorry for the long delay between chapters. A combination of exams, video games, procrastilaxation and general laziness is not advised. Anyway, I'm going to make the majority of the story 3****rd**** person from now on and reserve the 1****st**** person POV switching for special occasions.**

**Noxsim Part 1**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**In which Giacomo answers some questions.**

Noxsim sat in the interrogation room, patiently drumming his fingers on the wooden tabletop. He had been sitting there for over an hour after his questioning by Carlini and Giacomo, the old good inventor bad general routine, and he had spent that time getting his thoughts in order. He knew he was not from this strange land he was in but parts of it did look familiar, including Giacomo, Carlini and Petruzzio. He knew that somewhere he had a twin who had a reversed colour scheme to him and that he had memories of his twin's life but not his own. He knew he had possession of some very powerful and familiar technology and weapons which he could materialise at will.

Then there where the things he didn't know. Where was he? As far as he knew he was in some sort of stronghold but outside of that he had no clue. He had passed some windows in his escape attempt but all he saw was miles upon miles of buildings and machinery. So he was in a city, a very industrial city. Who was he? He had a name but he made it up on the spot and even then it was based on his twin's which was all he had to go on. So for now 'Noxsim' should suffice. Where was he from? That was much harder to figure out. He didn't even have any memories of where his twin was from. That would have to be left for later. Why was he here? Another tough one. The answer to that will also have to be postponed. And why was everything so familiar? Maybe he had been here before. But if he had, wouldn't they have recognised him? Just what he needed, more questions.

He leant back in his chair and drew back his right sleeve. There was the strange little shield. Still perfect and undamaged from Carlini's bullet. Not even a speck of dirt tarnished its smooth surface. That was another strange aspect of it. It did not feel like regular metal did. When he ran his finger over it there was no friction. It was perfect right down to a molecular level. It was strange. Just like that rifle, the P.A.M.A.C., it was not like Carlini's. If his rifle had been like this one, Noxsim suspected his arm would've been blown clean off. No, this rifle was much more powerful than any other weapon he had seen. Granted, he had only seen one other weapon so far. Still, it was strange.

Noxsim looked up as the door to the room opened and in stepped Giacomo and Carlini. Giacomo sat in the chair opposite Noxsim while Carlini leant against the wall next to the door.

'Well, we took a vote,' said Giacomo 'it was 2 to 1 so it's decided that we will trust you.'

Noxsim wondered who that 1 was and glanced at Carlini who had a sour look on his face.

'And part of that trust means answering any of your questions.' Giacomo continued 'I assume you probably have a lot.'

'Who are you?' Noxsim asked, his voice monotone and betraying no emotion, not that there was any to betray. "Very 'to the point' isn't he" Giacomo thought silently.

'My name is Giacomo, I am the head engineer of Miana. My brother Petruzzio is the current reigning lord of Miana.'

'Is that him?' Noxsim indicated to Carlini.

'No.' Said Carlini. 'I am Carlini, a general in the Mianan Royal Musketeers.'

'Where are we?' Noxsim asked.

'We are currently in the Mianan royal palace located in the heart of the capitol city of Miana. However, the entire known world we are in is called Aio.' Giacomo replied. 'Anything else?'

'Just one more. Who is The Doge?'

'He's an evil man.' Said Carlini, rousing from his position by the wall and striding over to the table, his prosthetic leg hissing and clunking as he went. 'His only concern is ruling all of the Vinci people. No matter how many lives he has to take.' Noxsim could sense that Carlini hated this man more so than Giacomo but kept quiet.

'Is he Mianan?'

'No.' Said Giacomo. 'He is Vennucian. Their lands lie to the north of ours.'

'Who are the Vinci?'

'All of us, well, except for you. Anyone who uses a technology similar to ours.' Replied Giacomo. A look of pride spreading across his face. 'The Vinci are masters of steam and steel, anything that uses clockwork is guaranteed to had been built by a Vinci.' Again the name was familiar to Noxsim.

After a pause Giacomo asked 'Is that all?'

'Yes, I think so.' Noxsim replied.

'Good, now you are free to go for now but don't wander too far or else you might get lost. If you ever do just ask anyone, most of everyone is friendly around here. We've given you a room in the palace if you want to use it, just ask the guard.' Said Giacomo standing up to leave. 'If you need me I'll be in my workshop, I think you already know where that is right?' Noxsim nodded before standing up. 'Good, I'll see you later then.' Giacomo left leaving Carlini alone with Noxsim.

As Noxsim started to leave Carlini grabbed his arm and turned Noxsim to face him.

'Listen, I still don't trust you, so if you do so much as put one foot out of line I won't hesitate to lock you up and throw away the key, got it?'

'You are just saying that because I shot at you.' Said Noxsim shrugging of his grip.

'That still doesn't mean you shouldn't watch what you do. If you really are with The Doge there'll be hell to pay!' Carlini shouted after him as Noxsim left the room.

**There we go. Second chapter finished. It's clear that Carlini still doesn't trust Noxsim, so what will he do to earn that trust? Also this chapter is set about one week before the events in the game. I'm not particularly happy with it but no matter how many times I change it I can't make it better. Reviews are appreciated, as are flaming trolls.**


	4. So long and thanks for all the fish

I'm abandoning this fic but i will leave it here as a testament to my bad planning and lack of research. But worry not, i am making a rewrite with a much better title and storyline. Check my profile for details. 


End file.
